fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Tyranto Rex Chapter 4
During the night, Epona bought Schala to the castle, with gates in front of them. Schala wondered where E. Gadd and Clank, "What is this place?" Epona is getting nervous, knowing that it's a bad place, but Schala calmed him down, "It's okay Epona, calm down." Just then, Schala gasped, as she went through the gate and picked up E. Gadd's hat, "Dad…" Back in the castle, Orbot paced, slowly while Cubot crossed his arms while Imp and Bob, "Couldn't keep, could we?" Orbot asked, "Just had to invite him to stay didn't we? Serve him tea; sit in the master's chair, pet Garfield and Odie!" "I was trying to be hospitable," said Cubot. Meanwhile, Schala entered the castle, "Hello, is anyone here? Hello, Dad? Are you here?" In the kitchen, Zoe and Ventor were washing the dishes, until Baby Felix and his friends came, "Zoe, there's a girl in the castle!" Baby Felix exclaimed. "Baby Felix, I'm not letting you making up these wild stories," snapped Zoe. "He's right, Zoe, we saw her," said Skippy. "Not another word!" Zoe continued washing the dishes, until a female puppy wearing a blue sweater named Sue, Cubot's love interest, came in, "A girl, I saw a girl in the castle!" Then, a female small white creature called Lumen showed up too, so excited. "Yeah! A girl! We saw it!" she added happily. "Really?" Ventor asked confused. "See, we told you," said Baby Felix. Back with Orbot, Cubot, Imp and Bob, Orbot began to explain the rules, "Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy-eared, slack-jawed…" Cubot used his hands as a puppet, mocking Orbot. This made Imp burst on laugh, without Orbot noticing. Bob just sweat dropped and sighed. "Dad?" Orbot and Cubot turned around and saw Schala walked pasted them. "Did you see that?" Bob asked, as he and his friends looked at Schala from the door. Imp gasped, "It's a girl!" "I know it's a girl!" said Orbot. "Don't you see? She's the one, the girl we have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell!" Cubot cheered, as he ran. "Yeah! With her, I will be evil… again!" Imp said excited as he ran too. Bob just sighed and ran too. "Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Orbot catches up to the dragon. Schala kept looking around to find E. Gadd, until Cubot, Orbot, Imp, Bob open the door that leads to the tower. The door creaks, which got Schala's attention. Orbot hid behind the door, while Cubot, Imp and Bob rush off to the stairs. "Hello, is someone there?" Schala saw the light, coming from Cubot, "Wait, I'm looking for my father, I…" Orbot watches her running up the stairs. Schala looks around, when she reaches to the top, while Cubot hid himself. "That's funny, I'm sure there was someone…Is there anyone here?" Schala asked. "Schala?" E. Gadd's voice came from the cell. "Dad!" Schala rushed toward the cell and saw E. Gadd, when she picked up the torch. She saw E. Gadd, as he poked his head out. "H…H…How did you find me?" E. Gadd asked. "Oh, your hands are like ice," Schala felt E. Gadd's hands, as he coughed, "I got to get both of you out of here!" "Schala, I want you to leave this place," said E. Gadd. "Who's done this to you?" she asked. "There's no time to explain, you must go, now!" said E. Gadd. "I won't leave you!" said Schala. Suddenly, the creature's hand grabbed Schala's shoulder and whips her around, causing her to drop the torch, "What are you doing here?" It was the Tyranto Rex, who locked E. Gadd! "Run, Schala!" Clank yelled. "Who's there, who are you?" Schala is nervous, while she looked around in the darkness. "I'm Krocken, the master of this castle!" The Tyranto Rex, who we now know is Krocken, growled. "I've come for my father. Please, let him out! Can't you see he's sick?" Schala asked. "Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!" Krocken snapped. "But he could die. Please, I'll do anything," Schala begged to save E. Gadd. "There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner," Krocken replied, as he walked away. "Oh, there must be something I…" Schala had an idea, "Wait!" Krocken stopped and looked over his shoulder. Schala didn't have a choice, but it's the only way to save the family she has, "Take me instead." "You?" Krocken turned away, but his face calmed down and asked, "You would take his place?" "Schala, don't! You don't know what you're doing!" said E. Gadd. She didn't listen and asked Krocken, "If I did, would you let them go?" "Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever," said Krocken. Schala ponders for a bit and realizes she can't see who she is talking to, "Come into the light." Krocken drags his feet slowly, then his whole body into the beam of light. Schala's eyes widen, as she saw Krocken and gasped and looked away. "No, Schala! I won't let you do this!" said E. Gadd. Schala didn't listen, when she steps into the light, facing Krocken, in his Tyranto Rex form, "You have my word." "Done!" Krocken went to the cell door, unlocking E. Gadd. Schala put her hands on her face and fell on her knees, when E. Gadd rushed to her. "Now, Schala listen to me, I lived out lives," said E. Gadd. Krocken began to drag E. Gadd and away from Schala. "Wait!" called Schala. "Schala!" E. Gadd yelled, as he and Clank was dragged away by Krocken. "Wait!" Schala yelled. Krocken went outside, dragging E. Gadd. "No, please! Spare my daughter, please!" E. Gadd begged. "She's no longer your concern!" Krocken threw E. Gadd into the car, "Take him to the village!" The car drove away, as Schala watched from the tower and she began to cry. Meanwhile, Krocken walked up the stairs, until Cubot came to him, "Uh…Master?" "What?" Krocken asked, angrily. "Since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer her a more comfortable room," said Cubot, but Krocken let out a huge snarl, as he glared at Cubot, until Krocken walked passed Cubot. Bob and Imp came next to him. "I guess he took well, right?" Bob shrugged. "Then again, maybe not," Cubot sighed. Krocken enters the cell, where Schala is crying because of what he did. "You didn't even let me say goodbye. I'll never see him, again! I didn't get to say goodbye," Schala cried a little. Krocken felt so guilty and thought for a moment, remembering what Cubot said. "I'll show you to your room," said Krocken. "My room?" Schala is surprised, "But I thought..." "Or would you rather stay in the tower?" Krocken asked. "No," Schala answered. "Then follow me," said Krocken. Krocken, now with Cubot, Imp and Bob, led Schala to her room. Schala looked at the hideous sculptures on the walls and the light casting shadows on them. Frightened, she gasps and runs to catch up with Krocken. Krocken looks back at Schala and sees a tear form at the corner of her eye. "Say something to her," said Cubot. "Duh… What are you waiting for?" Imp frowned. "Huh?" Krocken asked, "Oh," he looked at Schala, "I…uh…hope you like it here," Krocken looks at Cubot, who is telling him to go on, "The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like, except the West Wing." "What's in the West Wing?" Schala asked. Krocken stopped and turned to face Schala, "It's forbidden!" he said angrily, until he continue walking, as Schala followed him. Krocken opened the door, as Schala got into her new room. "Now, if you need anything, my servants will attend you," said Krocken. "Dinner, invite her to dinner," Bob whispered. Krocken calms down, "You…will join me for dinner," and then he began to yell in a threatened voice, "THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!" Krocken slammed the door and Schala gasped, until she turned away. Schala ran towards the bed and flings herself onto it, finally breaking down and crying. Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfictions Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmake Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction Category:Fanmakes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfiction